


Sweet Smells

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, First Time, Implied Squirting, Light masturbation, Love, Making Love, Smell, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Pierce is the student council vice-president. one day, on his way home, he notices a dark silhouette on his desk jerking around and panting. Curious, he decided to investigate, but the person he found was someone he wasn't expecting. </p>
<p>This story is a rather pure story between two students, where the two of them will indulge in each other while discovering the love that they had between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Smells

“Meeting adjourned.” The clear and commanding voice of the student council president echoes through the small room as the student council members slowly rise and prepare to head home. I remained seated, fingers furiously typing the details of the meeting on my laptop. I am Alexander Pierce, the student council vice-president and secretary. I had initially decided to run for president of the student council but narrowly lost to this woman right here, Athena Holland, a beautiful woman with both athletic and academic ability. Once anyone glances upon her, they are immediately captivated by her beauty. Not only did she have perfectly silky and straight long blonde hair that cascades elegantly over her flawless face and up to her modest B-cup breasts, but she had deep blue eyes that reflected the magnificence of the sea serving as the perfect complement and final touch to her beauty. She was the ace of her middle school volleyball team, which explains her perfect figure that rivalled the style of a world-class model, and the freshman representative, a position only bestowed upon the student who achieved the best marks in the entrance exam. It was no wonder that I, a scrawny male with a bowl haircut, thick glasses and a lack of any skill whatsoever, lost to a majestic and honourable woman such as her. Nevertheless I worked hard for her, respected how she could accomplish so much, how such talent can be inside one young woman.

I finished my final duties as the bell chime rang, indicating that school had ended for the day. I decide to take a quick glance out of the window to see if any students were still around, the student council meeting room overlooking the main sports field, but instead I noticed the lack of sunlight outside. “Is it already this late?” I ask myself as I prepare to head home for the day as well. I reach down to pick up my school bag, a small haversack which would normally hold my books and my used gym attire, if there was a gym class earlier that day, but as I reached into the bag to store my laptop, I noticed something missing. 

“Damn, did I leave my gym uniform in class again? Oh well, might as well grab it tomorrow… wait, today’s laundry day isn’t it… I guess I don’t have any other choice.” I sigh to myself as I sling the haversack over my shoulders and head towards my classroom. “If I don’t bring it back today, I would have to wait for the next laundry day which was in three days.” I sigh as I picture the horrible odour that would be produced if I didn’t get my shirt in the wash, I didn’t exactly feel like having my sweaty gym uniform marinate in its own stink for the next few days.

The hallways were dark and empty, no surprise there, as most of the students had already headed home for the day. I wasn’t particularly scared of the dark or anything but something about the creepy, silent atmosphere of an empty school gave me the chills. I slapped myself in the face with the palm of my hands, waking myself up from the dark pits of nightmares which I was about to enter into. “It’s not that bad,” I comfort myself as I continue deeper and deeper into the dark and empty school hallway towards my classroom, “Nothing is going to pop out in front of me or anything… ha ha ha .” I try to calm myself down but, somehow, I only managed to make it worse for myself the harder I try.

As I approached the classroom, I began to hear faint yet harsh breathing, a sound like the voice of a woman as she pants. A cold breeze sends a chill up my spine, could this be a ghost? That one thought sent my body into full panic mode as I nervously froze up, my legs shaking and refusing to move. But I persevered; no ghost will stop me from washing my sweaty gym attire, I mentally slap myself at the horribly stupid thing I just thought of. 

I move one small step at a time, my shaking feet slowing to a crawl as I inch closer and closer to the classroom, the sound getting louder and louder. I peer into the classroom and notice the silhouette of a woman sitting on my desk, her arms shaking and her head jerking. I was unable to make out her features in the darkness but the mere look of her silhouette was enough to make me wet myself. What if this really was a ghost? Wait, if she was on my desk does that mean I summoned her? Did my sweaty gym uniform summon a ghost? Am I going to get haunted by the ghost of stink? My body shakes in fear of the prospect of being haunted, but by sheer willpower alone, I walked into the classroom, determined to get back my sweaty gym uniform. 

My breath was ragged as my heart beats fast, my hands clambering and my feet shaking. The silhouette continues to jerk around violently as I approach her; it seems she hasn’t noticed me yet. However, as I approach the silhouette, I hear a faint moan coming from the figure.

“Alex… Alex….” Wait, was the ghost calling my name? Oh no, I’m going to be haunted for sure. A ghost is calling out my name while she jerks around on my desk, this is bad, I can’t live with a ghost, I’m horribly terrified of ghosts, I’ll literally die…

As my thoughts and fears overwhelm my mind, my body loses its balance and falls to the floor, my hands knocking over the chair next to me. I see the silhouette freeze in place as the chair falls to the floor, creating a loud crashing noise, my scrawny body falling next to it.

“Who’s there?” I hear the silhouette ask into the darkness of the classroom, the voice oddly familiar. I stand up slowly, approaching the figure with my hands raised. If I were to be killed here I would at least like to see the face of the being that will end my short and useless life.

“I’m Alexander Pierce, a scrawny boy with nothing of worth, please don’t kill me.” I pitifully beg of the ghost as I approach her, although once was within range, I notice the face of the person sitting on my desk, my jaw dropping instantly.

“Alex?!” The student council president, Athena Holland, screams out as she realises who I was, her left hand grasping onto my sweaty gym uniform while her right was between her legs. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on here. “I-I-I can explain.” Athena stutters as she hastily drops my gym uniform onto the desk and brings her right hand to her chest, the fingers on her right hand coated in some sort of liquid.

“Ms. President… What were you doing with my gym uniform?” I ask the student council president innocently, a vague idea already formed inside my mind.

“I-I-I was picking it up; I saw it just sitting there and wanted to return it to you.” The president replies my question nervously, her eyes refusing to meet mine. I notice immediately that that was a blatant lie and I decide to press her for the truth.

“Why were you sitting on my desk, with my sweaty gym uniform in your hands might I add, while jerking around wildly?” I ask the president with a more detailed and context specific question, her body tensing up as she looks me in the eye.

“Y-Y-You saw that?” She asks me, frightened, while tears slowly form at the corner of her eyes. 

“I did.” I state matter-of-factly while looking straight into the president’s eyes. The president freezes on the spot before collapsing on the floor, her hands shooting to her eyes as she cries into her palms. The sounds of her sobs echo throughout the classroom as she cries loudly. 

“You saw me, now you’re going to hate me, I just wanted to sit on your desk but your uniform was there and I couldn’t help myself. Please don’t hate me; I can’t live if you hate me.” The president apologises and explains herself between sobs, although I could only catch some of it as she continues to cry. I couldn’t understand what was going on here… It was almost as if my life was playing out exactly like a dating simulator for virgins. All I know is that the student council president is sobbing right in front of me, and I was most likely the cause, the beautiful and respected young woman now nothing more than a vulnerable girl. As I continued to watch the president cry in front of me, my heart began to throb. Without any longer hesitation, I leaned over the president as I wrap my arms around her, engaging with her in a tight embrace.

“You don’t hate me?” The president asks while sniffling, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks blushing in embarrassment. 

“Why would I hate you…You’re my president and you always will be.” I try to comfort the president as she calms down, my hands rubbing her head and back while she rests on my shoulder.

Once the president had finally calmed down, I pulled her away from me and looked straight into her eyes, asking for a detailed explanation of what had happened. She looks away for a brief moment but returns to face me, her lips quivering as she begins her speech. “I have a sensitive nose; my sense of smell is greater than many people. When I first met you, it was love at first sight, sure you weren’t handsome or fit or muscular or popular,” The president’s words felt like daggers in my heart as she continues to ridicule me, “but it didn’t matter, for me, I knew you were the one. When you became my vice-president I was so happy, I meant we could be together. But I couldn’t stop myself, every day I would smell your wonderful scent, my body getting hotter and hotter as I take in your smell. I would return home with soaked underwear and rub myself to the memory of your scent, the heat in my loins refusing to dissipate.” Did she just admit to masturbating to my smell?

“So when I found your gym attire on your desk, the smell of your body soaked inside, I couldn’t control myself any longer. I grabbed your sweat-stained uniform and took a deep sniff, the fire inside me igniting almost immediately, stronger than ever before.” The president continues as I take in her words, no matter how unbelievable they were. “I couldn’t stop myself, I couldn’t hold back and when I returned to reality I was already sitting on your desk, your gym uniform pressed firmly on my nose while my hands were furiously rubbing my precious womanhood.” The president admits while blushing madly, her eyes refusing to look up and meet mine.

I took some time and processed this new bit of information; the president is a person who becomes aroused by smell, she is a woman who has a smell fetish. For some reason, her body likes my smell, thus she fell in love with me, or at least my smell. When I left my gym uniform in class, she found it and grew horny, masturbating to my smell. From an outsider’s view point, what the president just admitted to was a crime, a heinous and immoral act. But for me, I was happy. It didn’t matter to me that the well-respected, popular, elegant and angelic student council president was actually a smell fetishist, to me I only felt her love. I already knew that what I felt for her was more than simple respect, but now that I could see her vulnerable and precious state, I knew it was more than just wanting to protect her; I wanted to be with her.

I lifted her head by the chin, forcing her to look me in the eye. She looked at me in surprise as I brought my lips to hers, my rough lips pressing onto her soft ones. I pressed my tongue to her teeth, requesting for entry. In love, or in shock, the president allowed me in as I embraced her into a deep kiss, showing my affection. She looks me in the eye while I accept her, accepting her for who she was.

“You really don’t hate me?” She asks once more after we separate, I smile as I look into her eyes.

“Would I do that with someone I hate?” I ask her sarcastically as I bring her in for another kiss, her eyes closing as she relaxes into my embrace. With a burning flame of passion building inside the two of us, I push my new love onto the ground as I gaze longingly into her eyes. The two of us stared into each other’s eyes with a pure love as I unbutton her blouse, revealing her baby blue bra. She blushes in embarrassment as I remove the fabric between me and her wonderful breasts. Her twin mounds happily reveal themselves as I remove her bra, the two excited tips almost waving at me. 

“I know they’re small…” The president blushes as she looks away from me, refusing to see my expression upon looking at her modest breasts. 

“I think they’re lovely Ms. President…” I reply as I pull her face back so that we could continue looking at each other as we throw ourselves into our new love, but the president forces herself to look away again, the shade of red on her cheeks darkening as she mumbles out a few soft whispers.

“…th…” She mumbles incomprehensibly, my ears leaning in close to her lips in order to decipher what she had said.

“I’m sorry Ms. President, can you please repeat that?” I humbly request as the president takes in a deep breath.

“I said call me Athena…” The president, Athena, finally confesses as she trembles in nervousness, the bravery she had to muster in order to say those words meaning a lot to me. 

“Athena…” I whisper into Athena’s ears after bringing my lips slightly away from her right ear, Athena tensing up as my words penetrate her body, her body jerking violently as she moans out loud.

“I think… I just came… A little…” Athena admits as I giggle, bringing my lips down toward her chest as I gently kiss one of her nipples. Athena moans loudly, her body probably still sensitive from her recent orgasm, as I continued to assault her breasts with my mouth and hands, my fingers playing with her mounds as I squeeze, massage and caress her skin, my fingertips occasionally playing with her tips as I roll her pink flesh in my hands. On the other end, my mouth was attacking her weak spots violently, my lips suckling her sensitive organs as my rough tongue brushes against her nips, my actions turning my bold and brave president, and now lover, into a moaning, drooling mess.

“Alex… Please… Don’t just play with my breasts… I want to help you feel good too…” Athena admits with a blush on her face redder than before as she unzips her skirt and removes her matching baby blue underwear, her fingers spreading her lower lips as she stares into my eyes seductively. “Can you put it in?” Athena requests as I gulp the accumulated saliva inside my mouth, my eyes unable to believe what it as seeing. Unable to refuse, I pull out my half-erect member and place it against her entrance, stroking the base to ensure my rod was at full erection. 

“Here I go…” I inform my new lover as I slowly sink myself into her walls, my thick meat stick easily engulfed by her dripping wet and anticipating garden as it slides deep into her, before hitting a particularly strong resistance. Realising immediately what it signified, I glance up to my lover in order to receive approval, of which Athena granted by nodding her head, before pulling my hips back and surging forward in a quick thrust, Athena screaming in pain as a crimson red escapes through the gap between the surface of my member and her walls. 

The two of us pant as we remained motionless, Athena struggling to fight through the pain as I refrained from worsening it. It was only after a few minutes did Athena finally calm down, small tears formed at the side of her eyes as she smiles at me. “It’s ok… I’m alright now… You can move all you want.” Athena giggles weakly as she wraps her arms around my back, her strength waning due to her pain, but her determination to pleasure me pushing her through. Acknowledging her and respecting her wishes, I began to gently push myself deep into her and pulling myself out until only the tip remained, my motions focused on making sure my lover could adjust to the feeling of having someone inside of her, and to focus on the act of pure love making. 

“You’re so kind… But I want you to feel good too…” Athena pouts as I laugh, slowly picking up the pace in order to pacify her selfless desires. I kept my hips moving at a speed in which both of us was feeling each other’s warmth, and in which Athena was able to feel more pleasure than pain. As time went by, that speed became faster as Athena’s pain was soon completely replaced by the pleasures of the flesh, her brain only feeling the pleasure of being connected to the one she loved. 

“Touch me… Touch me more Alex…” Athena moans as I place a hand on her breast, kneading the soft and supple flesh as I focus on her nipples with my fingers. At the same time, I brought my lips to her neck, kissing and sucking her thin and sensitive flesh in order to bring Athena greater pleasure. Judging from Athena’s rapid and breathy moans, it was clear that I was doing right. 

“I’m getting close…” I warn as I feel the pressure building inside me, the familiar sensation of an incoming orgasm stirring up in my loins. 

“Don’t worry… Do it inside…” Athena smiles as she wraps her legs around my hips, preventing me from escaping. Unable to refuse her desires, I began to thrust harder in order to reach my blissful finish, my change in tempo and strength bringing Athena close to her own finish, her nails digging into my back as her walls begin to contract around my pleasure rod. 

“Here it comes…” I announce as a warm rush flows through my shaft and into Athena’s waiting chambers, the feeling of being filled triggering Athena’s own orgasm as she screams in pleasure, a burst of liquid spraying out of her hole and covering the both of us. The two of us catch our breaths without separating, letting my cream rest inside her body with my rod acting as the cork. 

“That was amazing…” I grin as I relish in the wonderful feeling of being able to enjoy such pleasure with someone as beautiful as the student council president, with someone I love.

“I loved it too…” Athena grins as well as she leans in close to my body, before taking in a long sniff. “Ahh~ Your scent is so strong after sweating so much… I can’t get enough of this…” Athena admits lustily as she dives into my body, her nose exploring every inch of my body as she takes in my smell. Looks like I’m going to have some rather unusual days to come…


End file.
